Just My Life At Camp Half-Blood
by tineyandkate
Summary: This is just a story I thought up. I don't know how many chapters there will be. Percabeth, eventual Thalico, possibly other couples. Please read and review!


**Hi! Yes, I know that there is Greek in here, but you'll have to look it up yourself. I don't do translations. Sorry!**

Chapter 1

Just A Normal Day At Camp

Percy's P.O.V.

I was completely exhausted from all of the training exercises. My upper body ached from wrestling. I would've dropped it, but Chiron insisted that I take it. Clarisse, a tall, muscular daughter of Ares, took every chance she could to pulverize me. And, yes, she taught the wrestling class. But right now, I was feeling pretty proud of myself. I had finally managed to pick Clarisse and throw her across the mat. Of course, she was pretty upset with me after she recovered her wits. She had her two friends pin me down so she could punch my lights out. Almost every inch of my upper body got beat up. I'd squirmed out of the girls' grip, making Clarisse hit the mat full force, instead of my face, and took off. I sprinted towards the boy's restroom, partially because Clarisse and her friends couldn't follow me in there, partially because I really, really had to go.

After staying there for a few minutes, I poked my head out of the restroom. Scanning the campgrounds, I took a few cautious steps out. Seeing that Clarisse was not going to attack me, I walked to my cabin, a low gray sea stone building. As I entered my cabin, I ran my eyes over the walls. I was looking for a shadow that belonged to no one. My girlfriend Annabeth owns an invisibility cap, which appears to be just a regular Yankee baseball cap. I glanced up towards the ceiling, and saw a darker patch sitting about four feet above my bed on the wall. I smiled and called, "I see you, Annabeth. Come on down." A _thunk_ and a flap of a blanket told him that she had landed on his bed. Annabeth suddenly materialized on the covers, grinning. "How did you find me so easily? You've done that for three days straight!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be able to find you so easy if you chose a different spot every day," I replied. Annabeth laughed and kissed me. I pulled away reluctantly, knowing I had to teach an advanced swords class in just a minute, and I couldn't be late. "Hey, I've gotta go. I've got a class to teach," I told her. She nodded and hugged me. I stiffened slightly when her body pressed against my bruises. She let go of my and looked at me in concern. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, worry coloring her voice. I said, "No, it wasn't you; it was Clarisse. She pounded me black and blue because I managed to throw her across the mat."

"Oh. Yeah, that'll make her mad. Don't you have a class to teach?

"Oops!" I checked my watch and cursed. "σκατά! I'm two minutes late!" I burst out of my cabin, sprinting towards the arena. Thankfully, most of the class wasn't paying attention. I doubled over, catching my breath. When I could breathe regularly again, I walked up to the front of the arena. I uncapped Riptide and waited for the class to notice me. Fifteen minutes passed, and the class was still chattering and walking around. A dark-haired demigod walked past me and said to her friend, "Wow, Percy is _really_ late. I wonder where he is?" I said, "Well, maybe he's standing here waiting for the class to settle down." The girls jumped, blushed, and hurried to tell the rest of the class. A guy walked over to me and asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"About fifteen minutes," I replied. The guy's eyebrows climbed up his face, and his mouth formed a small O. Finally, he walked away, still looking amazed. Finally the class got themselves in their positions, swords held at the ready.

"Alright, people. Now that you've noticed I'm here-"-the class shuffled embarrassedly at that-"-let's begin." I had them do fourteen forms, warming them up. Then I tried to teach them a new block, which most of the class messed up completely. I sighed and said, "OK, watch me again. You swing your sword up diagonally across your chest, so the tip points to your left shoulder and the hilt is near your right hip. Quickly rotate your blade so that the edge is _briefly_ facing you, then swing the sword out, which will either A) disarm your opponent, or B) throw them off balance. Yes, I know it is difficult, but that's why you are in _advanced_ classes for swordsmanship. Try again!" The class tried again, and more people succeeded. I nodded, pleased that they had caught on so quickly. "Alright, now you guys are going to duel. Pair up and try to disarm your opponent using this block. I will be walking around, providing help as needed. Got it? Go." I watched the group, occasionally dueling a lazy demigod who only played defense poorly. This went on for another half hour, stopping two minutes before the end of class. I shouted over the clanging, "Time's up! Put up your swords and TAKE A SHOWER! You are all sweaty enough to make a new river!" The class sheathed their swords and wandered over to the shower. I stayed in the arena and thought about how much better they obeyed me than they did when I was still relatively new as their teacher.

A few of the demigods were older than me and it was odd having to teach them. They were often the troublemakers in my classes. They didn't like being told what to do by a guy at least three years younger than them. I remembered the first time when one of those guys had challenged him. It had started out like this:  
_FLASHBACK_

_ I had just taught the class a new battle maneuver and one of the guys said, "Why should _you_ be teaching us? Why not someone with more experience, like an Ares camper?" I had explained, "Because they all either teach a class or are being taught." And I'm the best guy for the job, I thought, but I didn't say that. The guy had sneered and said, "Well, Chiron should've chosen someone else. You're inadequate. I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins teaches the class. Got it rookie?" I was thinking, well, this should be a little embarrassing for him, then. By then, the rest of the class was gathered around the challenger and me, watching in stunned silence and me. No one had ever challenged me before. It was common knowledge that I had defeated the Titan lord Kronos, and was the Son of the Sea God. I was also the best swordsman in camp._

**So... What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I am not updating till I get 5 reviews!**


End file.
